STPCOC13
Studying Our Pendants! A Pen On Earth! is the 13th episode of the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures starring the Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad. Summary After learning how Hikaru and the others find their Princess Star Color Pens, Serenity is determined to get her Star Color Pendant to react. However, they all should know better, for only the main twelve zodiac symbols are on the pendants. Is it possible that the OC Squad's pen tracker is something completely different? Major Events * It is revealed that the North Star Compass can upgrade Star Color Pendants * Serenity’s Star Color Pendant gets upgraded(possibly temporarily) * Serenity locates a Princess Star Color Pen Synopsis The episode starts with a loud bang coming from the Niku Mansion. We then see Serenity throwing things... at Kitsudeme?! She then yelled at him for just randomly appearing inside her house out of nowhere. Kitsudeme questioned her sudden outburst and asked if there was something that she didn’t want him to see... and then Serenity blurted out that there was in fact stuff that she didn’t want him to see. Upon saying these things, Serenity slapped her hand over her mouth whereas Kitsudeme just smirked and started exploring... dragging Serenity along with him... While exploring, Kitsudeme got a couple strange looks and passed by Riku, who noticed Serenity mouth the words ‘Help Me’. However, she was dragged away before Riku could even do anything. Kitsudeme found out later that there was a particular room Serenity tried to stop him from going into. However, she failed to hold him back and he entered. The room he entered was Serenity’s Workshop. Kitsudeme walked around the room and noticed the Star Tablet on the table along with a bunch of research papers and books. He then opened a particular one that had a lot of research about HIM. After reading it a bit, he went over to Serenity and asked her about her interest in him. Serenity, meanwhile, got super angry at Kitsudeme for asking such a question and slapped him across the face. She then picked up two other books and shoved them in Kitsudeme’s face, yelling about it being just research. Kitsudeme notes the subjects of the other research books. One was a thick one with lots of pages and it was about Riku. The other one, a medium-sized one, was about Vega. Kitsudeme then just shrugged and continued to walk around the room. He came across a crumpled up page on the floor and looked at it. It had research and a lot of unanswered questions about the Star Color Pendant. Kitsudeme challenged Serenity, wearing his signature smirk on his face, to unlock the secrets of the pendant. He then left, saying that he was bored. Serenity, meanwhile, kept his words in mind and got to work. Riku, who was very worried about Serenity, called the other cures over. Vega entered the workspace and dragged the girl out, but not before she could grab her Star Color Pendant. We now see the cures picnicking outside. Hoshiko and Mirai talk about Star Donuts with Fuwa while Ella Marie thinks about rockets and space. Vega then asks Serenity what’s bothering her and Serenity replied with one word: Kitsudeme. Vega asked Serenity to explain further... so she did. At the end, Serenity was so frustrated that she threw her Star Color Pendant. They were all shocked when they heard it crack. Serenity ran to check it out and then saw that it wasn’t broken... more like it had opened. Serenity found a secret compartment underneath the zodiac sign dial area and saw a note there. She picked it up and read it. ‘I seem to always point North, but my sounds guide in all. But when I shall point South, you must find my counterpart. Two hearts can combine and merge into one. And when they do your mystery will Be solved and not undone.’ Serenity wondered why it was a compass-like riddle. She placed the note back in and closed the compartment and then noticed that it seemed to look like a compass pointing to the South. Then a certain compass came to her mind... The North Star Compass! She pulled it out and saw that the jewels were all flashing like crazy and the red one shone the brightest. A beam suddenly shot out of the compass and hit the pendant. Then, the pendant transformed! Instead of having pink, it had a red color. The blue dial that formerly displayed the zodiac signs was now blank and spinning. When it stopped spinning, a symbol appeared and the pendant lit up! Not even thinking about waiting for the others, Serenity ran in the way it told her to. Meanwhile, Vega, Hoshiko, Mirai, and Ella Marie all watched Serenity run off. They knew that there would be trouble ahead and decided to transform. Back with Serenity, she ran and ran and ran until it had her stop in a forest clearing. Serenity was shocked, for across the clearing stood Heideri... and there was also something else she noticed... a glowing Princess Star Color Pen... waiting... for her... Serenity ran as fast as she could... and so did Heideri. Both of them were determined to reach the pen.., but neither could let the other get it... Heideri then pulled a dirty trick and blasted Serenity away. But before Heideri could grab the pen, Serenity transformed into Cure Astro and fought Heideri. It seemed like they had to defeat each other in order to claim the pen... and NEITHER of them were willing to go down... Characters Pretty Cures Niku Serenity/Cure Astro Shinseichiri Vega/Cure Nebula Hisakawa Hoshiko/Cure Comet Marie Ella/Cure Rocket Hoshiwa Mirai/Cure Galaxy Mascots Fuwa Villains Kitsudeme Heideri Secondary Characters Fukui Riku Trivia Gallery STPCOC13/Image Gallery Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad Adventures